


Wenn der König aus dem Schloss ist...

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Closets, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Friedrich ist ein süßer Knopf, Katte hat verrückte Ideen, M/M, Wilhelmine is not amused, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: ... dann tanzt der Kronprinz mit seinem boyfriend.Katte hat eine Idee, Friedrich macht mit.Nur Wilhelmine findet das weniger lustig.





	Wenn der König aus dem Schloss ist...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



„Oder weißt du noch, damals…“

„Klar! Wie könnte ich das vergessen!“ Gelächter war zu hören.

„Oh… Sanssouci? Mir kommt da gerade eine wunderbare Idee…“

„Nein. Nein, das würdest du nicht wagen…!“, setzte Friedrich zum Protest an, doch er wurde von Katte abgewürgt.

„Warum denn nicht? Deine Schwester wird schon nicht kommen.“

Leise Schritte huschten über den Gang.

Eine Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet und wieder geschlossen.

Alles blieb still, dann hörte man das Rascheln von Kleidung. Kleidung, die ausgezogen wurde.

Schließlich nur noch leises Kichern, und verhaltenes Flüstern.

„Bist du dir da wirklich sicher, dass das eine so gute Idee ist?“

„Aber klar doch. Kann doch nichts passieren, oder? Dann wollen wir mal, Sanssouci… zieh dich aus. Ich warte.“ Kattes Grinsen war deutlich zu hören.

Friedrich zögerte. „Bist du sicher, wir sollen…“

„Aber klar.“ Katte musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. „Jetzt, wo wir schon mal hier sind…“

Wieder war das Rascheln zu hören.

„Bist du da auch wirklich ganz sicher? Das passt da doch niemals…“

„Jetzt hab dich doch nicht so!“

Ein undefinierbares Geräusch war zu hören.

„Ahhgh! Das…! Ah, Katte!“ Friedrich stöhnte auf.

„Psssst! Sei leise, sonst hört man uns noch. Was, wenn uns jemand hier erwischt?“ Katte konnte die Erregung in seiner Stimme kaum unterdrücken.

„Aber es tut weh!“

„Na dann“ Katte seufzte. „Dann mache ich es lieber nicht ganz so fest.“

Sanft strichen seine Hände über Friedrichs Rücken. Er streichelte vorsichtig die vielen Narben, die sich in die weiche Haut eingegraben hatten, dann hauchte er einen warmen Kuss auf Friedrichs nacktes Schulterblatt.

„Hey! Was ist jetzt? Ich dachte, du wolltest mich…“ Friedrich sah sich über die Schulter um und grinste Katte frech an, was dieser im Halbdunkel des kleinen Raumes nur schwer erkennen konnte.

„Ja, ja. Nur Geduld.“ Katte fuhr Friedrich mit der Hand durch die langen Locken. „Da müssen wir aber auch deutlich nachbessern, wenn ich erst mal mit dir fertig bin…“

Friedrich seufzte. „Wenn’s sein muss. Ich wäre schon dankbar, wenn du jetzt endlich zur Sache kommen könntest.“ Ungeduldig griff er nach Kattes Hand und zog sie an seine Brust. „Sonst bin ich deiner Idee vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so geneigt.“

„Meine Idee?“, protestierte Katte gespielt entrüstet. „Wer hat denn vorgeschlagen, dass wir – “

Friedrich stöhnte auf, als sein Geliebter sich hinter seinem Rücken wieder zu schaffen machte. „Ahh! Ich habe doch gesagt, nicht so fest.“, flüsterte er dann angestrengt.

Katte entgegnete nichts, er hielt nur erschrocken inne. Vor der Tür waren wieder Schritte zu hören. Sie erstarrten.

Die Schritte näherten sich unaufhaltsam dem kleinen Raum, in dem sich Friedrich und Katte versteckt hatten. Wer konnte das nur sein? Unbewusst hielt Friedrich die Luft an. Er wünschte sich jetzt mehr denn je, nicht auf Katte gehört zu haben. Was, wenn –

Die Tür öffnete sich. Ein greller Lichtstrahl fiel in die Dunkelheit. Geblendet blinzelten Katte und Friedrich der Silhouette entgegen, die in der Tür stand und ebenso fassungslos zurückstarrte.

Dann begann Wilhelmine, schallend zu lachen. Sie ließ sich zu Boden sinken, hielt sich den Bauch und lachte, bis ihr Tränen in die Augen traten.

Erst, als sie nach einigen Minuten wieder halbwegs Luft bekam, konnte sie die beiden fragen: „Was zur Hölle macht ihr denn hier? Ihr steht da wie vom Blitz getroffen und – Was habt ihr euch eigentlich dabei gedacht?“ Sie wischte sich die Tränen ab und unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Meine Güte. Katte, zumindest dich hatte ich für erwachsener gehalten.“

Verlegen wechselten die beiden einen schuldbewussten Blick. Wilhelmine betrachtete sie kritisch. „Also gut. Ich komme in zwei Minuten wieder. Dann habt ihr hier aufgeräumt. Und du, Friedrich, bist bitte wieder vollständig angezogen.“ Noch immer kichernd, schloss sie die Tür wieder, und Katte und Friedrich hörten, wie ihre Schritte sich schnell wieder entfernten.

Erleichtert atmete Friedrich aus. „Das ist ja gerade nochmal gut gegangen.“, murmelte er, und warf Katte einen strafenden Blick zu. Er war ziemlich froh, dass er seine Hose wieder anziehen konnte.

Katte dagegen blickte fast enttäuscht auf die Unmengen an Stoff, die er in der Hand hielt. „Schade. Ich bin mir sicher, es hätte dir gut gestanden.“

Friedrich schnaubte. „Da war Wilhelmine wohl anderer Ansicht.“

„Ach was.“ Katte hängte das Kleid zurück auf den Bügel. „Nächstes Mal dürfen wir einfach nur nicht ihr gelbes Lieblingskleid nehmen.“

Friedrich zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nächstes Mal darfst du das, glaube ich, alleine ausprobieren. Ob es am Kleid lag oder nicht.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und musste jetzt selbst grinsen. „Vielleicht reicht es ja schon, wenn sie mich nicht mehr im Korsett sehen muss…“

 


End file.
